


Satisfied

by Akoia



Series: Hamilfates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A little angst, AU, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Leo is at his brother's wedding, smiling while his heart slowly crumbles into nothing. Because his brother is marrying the man he loves.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with this world if there's any interest, let me know.

There was happiness so thick in the air that you could feel it warm you from the inside. Leo was grabbed by the arm by Xander who also had a happy smile on his face. "Alright, alright. Now for a little word from our little brother!"  
  
Leo wanted to snap at him, but he wasn't petty enough to ever do that when Kamui looked so joyful on a day so special. "A toast to the grooms!" He said, letting his brother's happiness infect him. The hall echoed him. "To your union!" A few people around him called out to toast the war. "To the hope you give us dear brother. From Leo, who'll be always by your side."  
  
As he lowered his glass he saw something far away flash in his eyes. Coming closer. He could hear the music, feel the warm summer air, taste the food and wine. _'I remember that night_.' He thought to himself, as he allowed the memory to consume him. _I'll regret that night for the rest of my days.'_ __  
  
  
  
Xander led the royal Nohr siblings into the ball room. Today was an important night, the siblings would be meeting new retainers, that they would hand pick themselves. And if someone met their fancy, and their father approved, a spouse.  
  
When they made their way into the room, the warriors and nobles were tripping over themselves to win the praise of one of them. Elise was more then happy to dance with everyone who asked her to. Talking and laughing. She belonged there among other people. Leo, however, did not.  
  
He looked over the crowd of people, trying to find someone he thought would be strong enough to fight for him. Not that he thought he was unable to protect himself, but tradition was tradition. Several people tried to impress him, but he found them dull. So he turned them away, as politely as he could.  
  
He grabbed a glass of honey wine and drank it down. He found himself leaning against a wall, grinning as his sisters spun around and around with Kamui, all laughing loudly while Xander tried to get them to calm themselves. But they just grabbed him, forcing the poor man to join.  
  
"You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied." A clear voice said from next to him. Leo jumped and turned, and when he met the eye of the man who spoke, he knew he could never forget that moment. He was handsome, with tanned skin and shaggy silver hair. He had an eyepatch, which gave him an even more mysterious look. Leo never thought he could believe in love at first sight, but the feeling of his heart trying to crawl out of his chest, had to be damn close.  
  
But Leo was too proud to admit that. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." He let his eyes tell the man he was annoyed with his presumptuous way of speaking.  
  
The man chuckled, his grin widening at the prince's face. "You're like me, see I'm never satisfied."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Perhapps I should start over." The man dipped his body into a low bow, the teasing smile never leaving his face. "Hello." He straightened out and held out his hand.  
  
Leo forgot his name for a few seconds. He choked a bit, trying to answer quickly. "My name is Leo, third Prince of Norh."  
  
"You can just call me Niles." He said.  
  
Leo cleared his throat. "So, where's your family from?" He asked. He noticed the brief twitch of Niles fingers.  
  
"Not important. There's so much I need to do, just you wait." He put his hands in his pocket, then pulled them out. He held out one hand to Leo. "Care for a dance?" He asked.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"Come on, just until the end of this song?" He suggested. He took Leo gently by the hand. "You have to mingle tonight anyways, don't you? Why not spend the night with good company."  
  
Leo grabbed his hand, and the two of them walked to the floor. The man pulled him to his chest, and they moved smoothly.  
  
' _So this is what it's like to match with someone? What the hell is the catch? God he's handsome, and he knows it. I asked him about his family, I saw his answer. His hands started fidgeting, he doesn't have a cent to his name, he's just making all this up as he goes along. If I didn't know Sir Odin brought him as a plus one, I'd thought he was crashing. Holy hell he's handsome. He's a bit of a flirt, but I think I'll give it a chance.'_ Leo smiled as Niles spun him. When the song was over the two bowed to one another.  
  
"I'll be back, Sir Odin is trying to get my attention." He said with a smile and a small wave as he made his way to the other side of the room.  
  
Leo turned to tell his siblings about Niles. He was going to ask Niles to be a retainer. He was so happy, his heart fluttered as he took two steps. He made it three steps before he caught sight of Kamui's eyes. He was just...helpless.  
  
"Who was that?" Kamui asked, grabbing Leo's Hand gently. Looking up at Leo like he held the secrets of the world.  
  
It was at that moment, that Leo realized three fundamental things at the exact same time.  
  
One, Leo was the only legitimate son of Norh who could marry outside the kingdom, and establish strong connections with other noble bloodlines, because Xander needed to be on the throne in Norh. So Leo was the one who had to social climb for the kingdom,  even more so than his sisters. Basically he had to marry a rich woman.

Two, Niles was interested in Leo because he was a prince, and being with Leo as a servant or lover or husband would _exponentially_ elevate his status up. Leo was not foolish enough to put that aside.  

Three, Leo knew Kamui like he knew his own mind. There was no one in all the lands as trusting or kind. If Leo told Kamui that he had fallen for Niles, Kamui would be silently resigned to putting his happiness aside so Leo could have him. Kamui would say he was fine. Leo knew he'd be lying. He'd be crushed, and Leo could never allow that.

“Who is he, Leo?” Kamui asked again, shifting nervously.

“Oh, him?” Leo asked, like he hadn't just met the man who changed his life forever. “He's sir Odin’s friend, he's come to be a retainer for one of us. He's far to informal for my tastes.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Can he be mine?” He asked Xander, turning to their older brother who nodded. “What should I say to him. I'm so nervous.” He looked so excited. “I don't think I can-”

Leo shook Kamui's hand off and walked across the room, taking in the beautiful man, who smiled teasingly when he saw Leo making his way over. The young prince forced the pain in his heart down. He grabbed Niles by the arm and hauled him towards Kamui.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked teasingly.

“I'm about to change your life.” Leo promised slyly.

“Then by all means lead the way.”

Leo and Niles stood in front of Kamui, who was trying to stand straight, and look befitting of his status.

“M-My name is Kamui, of Norh.” He introduced herself, when he realized he was staring too long.

Niles looked at him questioningly.

“My brother.” Leo said, pushing Kamui a little closer. “This is Niles, he's come to be a retainer.”

Kamui shook his hand, a small blush on his face. “Thank you, for your service.”

“If it means fighting your wars for us to meet, then it will be worth it.”

Leo broke on the inside. He smiled at the two, and waved dismissively. “I'll leave you to it.” he walked out of the ballroom, and onto a balcony for some fresh air.

He gripped the edge, and forcefully pushed the tears down. He would not cry. He would not ruin Kamui's chance at happiness. Kamui deserved to be happy and in love.

He snapped back to the present, and blinked. Everyone was cheering, laughing dancing. Leo stepped off the table and made his way over to the happy couple. He hugged Kamui who was crying, squeezing him back.

Leo found the perfect time to make his escape later that night, and stood looking out at the gardens of the castle. “Nice going Leo.” He said softly, watching his brother dance from outside. “He was right, I'll never be satisfied."

 


End file.
